Death's Kiss
by WhatAWildThing
Summary: Death clutched his throat tighter digging nails into soft tanned flesh, coal eyes daring blue to cry. UPDATED!
1. Capture

_Hey so sadly I still don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with the fox boy. And I certainly don't own Evanescence or their fantastic songs._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Naruto coughs, blood filling his mouth with the action. A cloaked figure stands above him smirking smugly. He had descended upon Naruto far to fast for the kitsune to defend himself, _a specter… a villain… a fiend._

The blonde looks at the figure before him cloaked in black, ebony haired wiping wildly in the muggy night wind, through Naruto's pain hazed mind one word surfaces, _death. _He grimaces, so death has come to escort him to hell. Funny, he muses to himself, he is awarded humanity at the end.

Death leans down and with one whip-cord muscled arm lifts Naruto by his neck bringing him to his eye level. Cloudless sky-blue eyes stare into a shining coal orbs, cold infernos.

"Naruto, I'm disappointed in you." Death scolds gently, bringing a blood soaked hand to caress the blonde's cheek. Rubbing the pad of his thumb over whisker-like scars, painting the boy with his own life essence.

"Disappointed? How?" Naruto questions painfully, struggling weakly against the others hold. Not understanding why Death torments him so.

"Putting up no resistance against my attacks and I thought you wanted to be Hokage?" Death clutches his throat tighter digging nails into soft tanned flesh, cruel eyes daring azure to cry.

"You were too fast." Naruto counters, the other laughs softly, insultingly mirthful.

"No love, you were to slow." He explains smirking at the blonde, who coughs again, blood dripping down his chin; death leans forward licking the kitsune lips before kissing them tenderly, a moth's wing touch on over-sensitized skin.

"Death?" Naruto questions quietly, his body quickly failing him. He feels it, the fox trying to mend wounds that weep blood and strength.

"Amusing, but Itachi will suffice for now." The dark figure murmurs voice low and velvety, azure eyes widen, he takes in the morbid beauty again. Perfect alabaster flesh, barren hell-fire eyes, set behind sooty lashes, and wild jet hair.

"After the nine-tailed I presume." Naruto growls, a sadistic smirk spreads across the Uchicha's face. Gripping the golden throat viciously, crushing his victim's windpipe. A wet, gargling noise briefly brings a warm glow to flawless features.

"Perceptive." Itachi whispers, breath ghosting over the others garnet lips. A shudder unwillingly creeps down Naruto's spine.

"I won't let you use the fox against Kohona." The kitsune chokes, sending a punch towards the others face. Itachi catches it easily, snapping the wrist, a sickening crack shattering a surreal silence.

"That choice is not yours to make." Itachi whispers, slowly inky black eyes bleed into vibrant crimson, pulling Naruto into a world of torture, blood and loss. The blonde ceases all defiance to the hold on his neck, eyes glazing.

"We all live, we all die, that does not begin to justify your magnificence. You are mine forever." The Uchicha's velvety voice promises, cradling the others lithe body close, disappearing into the night.

_The pain that grips you…the fear that binds you…releases life in me…_

* * *

_Review and you shall receive a cookie, no matter what Itachi-sama says!_


	2. Torture

_So many people asked to continue, but I just didn't get around to it until now! Sorry! Well, anyhoo I **still **dont own Naruto!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hell fire eyes watch the illusion-tormented form tossing and turning on the bed before them. A smirk plays across alabaster features, reaching out a skeleton hand, scratching deep wounds on his 'pet's tan back with his nails. Bringing the garnet-covered digits to his mouth, pink tongue flicking out to taste the life essence. Soft knock on his chamber door alerts him to his partner's presence.

"Enter, Kisame." He calls, eyes never moving from the muscular body in front of him. Heavy footfalls, resounding through the crypt-like atmosphere, bring the shark-man to stand beside him.

"How long do you plan on keeping him?" Hoarse voice questions, observing the long gashes on the sun-kissed back. Laughter, more like soft growls, fills the room, suffocating and cruel. No answer follows, though the blue-fleshed man understands, shaking his head, he turns to leave.

"Taste him." Wicked whisper orders, looking at the dark youth beside him, he shudders. Lifting pallid fingers towards him, he opens his mouth, taking them in. Wrapping a sandpaper tongue around velvet flesh, he groans at the pure satin taste of power. Sinful and dark, it engulfs his sanity, blacking out all that surrounds him, even his partner's mocking smile.

Pulling his fingers from the shark-man's mouth, he watches the elder male, reclaim his senses. Beady eyes still clouded with lust, he turns, leaving the room quickly, slamming the door after him. Laughter once again fills the chamber, moving from the large chair, he prowls towards his prey. Licking his lips, he leans over the teen, moving him to lie on his damaged back.

Straddling narrow hips, he kisses down his 'pet's' neck. Moving his lips to the sculpted chest, he bites down hard, leaving a weeping wound, _simply gorgeous. _Lapping at the thick drugging liquid, he feels heat begin to pool in his groin. Running a hand back up to the tan neck, he squeezes harshly, groaning as his victim's breath stops briefly.

Wanting nothing more than to watch the other to writhe beneath him, he licks his lips again, removing all traces of blood. Digging two fingers deep into the bite mark, he rips flesh away from muscle, crimson flowing freely. Looking up at his 'toy's' agony contorted face, he grins, baring ivory fangs. Licking once more at the deep wound, allowing the euphoric effects to grip him for a moment. He moves off the other, straightening his cloak, and smoothing his hair.

He leans over to place a kiss on soft rose lips, leaving a blood-tinted mark of his complete ownership. Looking over every inch of flesh he can see, Itachi smirks, with the fox caged, scars mar once perfect skin. All branding the youth as his, the one who made the demon kneel.

"Mine." He murmurs softly, flowing like water from scarlet painted lips. Coiling a hand through muted golden locks, a smirk once again graces his face. Removing his hand, he glides towards the door, leaving his fetish in purgatory, while he goes to hunt.

* * *

_Review and you get a cookie! :D_


End file.
